Observations
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Yozak was well trained into catching other people's slips, even if in this case it was the Sage's. YozakMurata, small spoilery comment anime last two eps


**Observations.**

"Blue high heels? Who are you being sent to check up on now?"

Yozak grinned, turning around to look at Murata, who was also grinning. He batted his perfectly curled eyelashes and pouted a bit, a hand over his hip.

"Really, Highness, I'm hurt by your words." Yozak said, still pouting, before he winked. "It's _turquoise._"

Murata laughed and Yozak appreciated that fact: it was as close to a really honest laugh anyone got from the Sage, one that actually made him look close around his age, and not just an old man wearing a fifteen-years-old-suit (and yes, he was starting to see a trend that he really did have something for people that tried to hide behind their smiles a little too much.)

"Saa, my bad!" Murata commented, pointing towards his glasses with a smile, walking until he was by his side. "I might have to get these things checked."

"Mmm? Oh, please, allow me, Highness!" Yozak crooned in a girly tone of voice, carefully taking off the glasses from Murata's face, blowing warm breath over the lenses before wiping them off with a bit of the silk from the dress he was wearing. Then, after that, as gently as before, he put them back on. "There you go!" Yozak finished with a smile.

He was awarded by the fact that Murata did seem shocked for a few moments before he smiled back. Still, Yozak was well trained into catching other people's slips, even if in this case it was the Sage's.

"Maa, you shouldn't have!" Murata said, sunlight reflecting over the now extremely clean glasses, before he tilted his head towards a side, giving the perfect facade of the innocent geeky boy he always assumed. "I think I'm going to see how Shibuya's classes are going. He's learning Cabalcade's welcoming dance, you know?"

Yozak snickered at the picture of the kiddo doing all the twists, turns, hand clapping and bowing that dance required and, if his intuition was correct and it seldom wasn't (he wasn't going to mention two certain paintings and a sword, thank you), he felt genuinely sorry for whoever was the kiddo's teaching partner.

Just then there was a loud _"Watch it, you wimp!"_ and he thought that perhaps it had to do a bit with karma. That time, Murata was the one that was unable to stop a snicker and instead looked at him again.

"I should go and, you know, check up. For the greater good, of course. I might have a bit of advice for Shibuya and von Bielefelt in this case."

"You go and do that, Highness." Laughed Yozak, cheerfully answering back the waving Murata did, mourning a bit the fact that _he_ couldn't go and watch too (oh, and how would he love to offer advice) , the unfairness of having to go to work all too present, but he watched as the Sage turned left to go towards where the dancing lessons were having part off, shaking his head a bit.

"I hope you didn't fall for him just because he is cute."

He smiled, barely turning to look behind his shoulder towards Conrad, rolling his eyes.

"Very funny, Captain."

Conrad joined him over the balcony; if they stayed quiet, they could hear Günther trying not to sound exasperated about how it was the kick with the left foot and the prance with the right, and Wolfram's indignant shouts, Yuuri answering back and, then, Murata offering advice that was probably just to have things be more entertaining for him.

"I'm not joking, Yozak." Conrad said, concern over his voice. Yozak refused to turn and look towards his best friend then, instead concentrating on picturing kiddo and fiancé trying to follow Günther around. "He is the Great Sage."

Then, Yozak did turn to see Conrad. Wellers, or at least Conrad, he had also realized a long time ago, tended to reflect their own situation over whoever was near them, so he smirked, shaking his head.

"Nah, Captain. You got it all wrong." he said, stretching, before he adjusted the layers of silk around his legs: it was probably time for him to go and work, anyway. He'd just have to ask the maids to fill him in. "I'm actually more interested in Murata Ken than in the Great Sage."

Yozak smiled towards Conrad, giving him a wink before he started walking down the hall, swaying perfectly in sync with the music that it could be heard, just in time where the Maou's voice about the dance being impossible was heard. "You should try it, Captain. You might find something good if you do!"

He didn't have to turn to know that it was now Conrad's turn to keep the silent (and kind of impossible) watch over the dance practice. He just wondered how long it'd last.


End file.
